The present invention relates to a pressure measuring element, particularly for measuring suction air pressure in an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle.
Pressure measuring elements of the foregoing type include a membrane deformable in dependence upon an intake pressure, and a substrate to which the membrane is applied. Such known pressure measuring elements are very simple and are inexpensive in mass production. However, the disadvantage of such pressure measuring elements is the fact that temperature influence has negative effect on measuring results.